


Happy Valentine's Day

by kiddiluna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It the first year that these two have been together and its there first valentine's day as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

A teen around five two sat at a brown desk that overlooked his window as he twirled a blue mechanical pencil in his hand before letting out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. Closing his eyes slowly when he felt a cold breeze brush past him. Slowly opening his eyes he smiled as he looked over at a teen who wore a faded blue sweatshirt with light brown khaki but most of all the strange part about the teen was his lack of shoes, his ghostly pale skin and his crystal white hair.

" Jack.... What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help out Valtina for Valentine's day?" The darker haired teen asked the other.

"Nah she did not want my help saying that I was just going to freeze up the flowers." Jack joked as he sat down on the other's bed. "So what you workout on over there Jamie?"

"Nothing just editing my English essay." Jamie tells him moving to sit beside him.

It had been() years since the defeated Pitch Black. True to his word Jamie never stopped believing but he certainly did change in Middle school Jamie realized that he was gay and came out to his parents who accepted him with open arms and no judgments were passed. 

Jamie had told the Guardians as well they were all surprised but accepted him. Jack was the first to accept him because he knew how he felt due to him being bisexual. Jamie thought his friends were going to accept him as well but he was wrong they all shunned him and never talked to them again.

It was in his sophomore year when Jamie realized he liked Jack more than just a friend.

He tried to ignore his feeling in hope that they would go away but they never left just staying strong as ever. So he tried to avoid Jack much as possible, but Jack would have none of that so he cornered him one day demanding to know what was going on.

"I like you, Jack!" Jamie yelled as he stared at the guardian of fun. Jack was taken back at the confession. Jamie felt his world plummet down when he saw Jack face he turned and ran away from the situation.

"Jamie!" Jack said screaming after him as he saw Jamie running away from him. Jack took chase on the other and followed after Jamie. Jack had an advantage using the wind to lift him up he tackled Jamie to the ground.

Jamie struggled trying to be let go. "Let me go, Jack." Jamie screamed but was not meeting the guardian eye.

"Stop struggling Jamie." Jack said as he pinned Jamie's arms to the ground as he sat on top of the teen. "Now that you are listening to me. Jamie I like you too. I'm sorry if I made you seem like I was rejecting you. You know I'm still new to all this interaction with human things."

Jamie grinned as Jack began to ramble, causing the grip on his arm to loosen. Using this to his advantage he quickly pinned Jack the way he was just a few moments ago then slowly went down to kiss Jack.

Once they had confessed they began to date each other. It was a long road with Jamie having to deal with the pains of high school and Jack finding a permit place for him to stay instead of going where the wind was taking him.

It was now the first year of being together and their first Valentines day.

"Hey Jack." Jamie says smiling at his boyfriend next to him. Jack hummed in response locking eyes with the other.

He slowly rose to his feet and stood in front of Jack wrapped his arms around Jack before pulled him into a kiss. 

" Happy Valentine's day, Jack." Jamie says smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jamie." Jack told him before they leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always wanted.


End file.
